Symphony of my heart
by Vio-otoku
Summary: Natsuki Kruger is a Care free girl with a passion for music, while Shizuru Viola is a stiff upper lip for the traditional arts of opera. How will these two cope when they both clash at Dolce Academy? What will be come of the two as time moves on? Full summary inside. First Fic. ShizxNat and maybe more...
1. Prologue

**Mai Hime- symphony of my heart**

**(First story so try to be slightly leniant with comments. Has been proof read but if there is any mistakes I apologise)**

Summary

Natsuki is a talented young musician who plays the guitar but is a bit rough around the edges. What happens when this seemingly carefree girl crosses paths with the ever perfect Shizuru viola?

Shizuru Viola is a talented singer with one goal in mind, and that is to become a world renowned opera singer at all costs. But what happens when that dream becomes hindered by a blue haired rebel?

**Prologue**

Kruger Household 8:45am

"Hey Mom, I got to leave now otherwise I'm gonna be late"

"At least call m-"

"Bye Mom"

**Slam!**

_Today is my big chance to make it big and finally further my life. Dolce Academy Auditions here I come!_

Viola Household 8:55am

"Ara ara, Mama is going to make me late"

"Hai hai Shizuru, but I just want you to be relaxed when you get there. Remember to breathe and relax before you start, you have worked too hard for too long to stumble at one of the last hurdles."

"Thank you Mama, I am leaving now. "

"Good luck daughter"

_There is no need for me to panic about this; I have done many performances and exams. Dolce Academy prepare to listen to the voice of Shizuru Viola._

**Parties are racing ahead towards the opening door for their dreams. Will they be able to make it without their dreams and expectations of themselves as wll as, others break them.**

**Notes from writer**

**Hey readers, this is Vio-otoku and I hope you have enjoyed this little prologue of my story. If I get more than 5 reviews that show interest I will write a new chapter. So start reviewing. Here is a small preview for those interested.**

_Preview_

"_Ara ara, who might you be stranger-san. You are in the way of me progressing towards my audition. I suggest if you have already taken your audition, to be oh so polite and move to the side."_

"_Huh, you say something. I didn't quite catch that, had headphones in and all. Wanna say again"_

_The two's path clash but will they become fast growing friends or enemies?_


	2. Audition part 1

Symphony of my heart

Chapter 1- Audition part 1

_Italic will indicate inner thoughts_

The streets of windbloom where bussling with young and old alike, as they were all skampering like ants to their everyday jobs and school. Amongst this crowd many thoughts were floating around, but amongst the many hundreds a handful stuck out imparticular one.

_You have got to be friggin' kidding, grid lock at this hour. Ugrrrr. I am gonna be so late and I left early as well. Oh well I better run for it before i miss my slot. _

Amongst the crowds a ripple of azure blue could be seen passing, turning and swirling as it crossed pavements and jumped of small pillars and bars.

_**Smack!**_

"Hey watch it kid!"

"Sorry dude, i'm kinda in a rush"

"Humph. You better be. Kids these days, no respect for their elders."

Natsuki Kruger was running at what she thought was the speed of light, passing and dodging incoming people as she tried to reach Dolce Academy. It was the the auditions for first years to have a chance at enetering the prestigious academy for talented musicians. It was renowned for churning out not only some of the best musicians in the pop industry, but in rock, classical, jazz and traditional. You could be the musician, the composer or the producer, but to be any of those you had to make it through three years of intensive and exstensive training in Dolce Academy. It was known for breaking people and turning their once semi-real dreams into nothng more than a pipe dream as they dropped out, due to the sheer work and stress. There were people who really did make it famous though, Reito Kanazaki was one of them; he ended up being an amazing singer as well as producer.

Yeah Natsuki liked music just like at any other teenager her age, but she never really thought she would be taking this route in her life a year ago, in fact she would be laughing at herself and calling herself a sapp.

_Flash back to one year ago..._

_Natsuki was with her mum at one of those ridiculas concerts where proffessional as well as amuetur musicians preformed. Her mum thought it would widen her horizon if she saw the amount of work and courage people had done to get up on that stage and preform. At first it was like any other snobby concert she had to attend, where violinist's, pianist's, a couple of singers preformed. They were all the same, all run of the mill._

_"Mum this is a waste of time. Why did you bring me here? I could be spending my time with Duran at home."_

_"Hush child, he is about to come on."_

_"Huh,who?"_

_"Miyavi, who else. This is why i brought you. He is doing a preformance as a special guest as he was coming though Windbloom to meet his manager. Watch dear and impatiant Natsuki and you will see."_

_After the concert..._

_"WOW" _

_"I mean wow mum what an amazing guitarist. Are his hands from God or somthing?"_

_"Now now Natsuki close your mouth, it is unslightly. And to answer your question no he is not God but a very talented and hard working young man, who decided to share his talent with us. So what did you think?"_

_"He is absolutly amazing. Where did he learn to play like that, i mean you can teach yourself guitar to certain extent, but even so..."_

_"He learnt to play by teaching himself, but wanted to extend his dream. He decided to attend Dolce Academy here in Windbloom when he was around your age."_

_"Dolce what?"_

_"Dolce Academy for gifted young musicians"_

_"You mean that Dolce Academy, the one where you and dad me-"_

_"Hai hai Natsuki that one. Let's go now shall we."_

_Two heads of azure hair could be seen swaying in the distance as they left to go home, after what was an unexpected and exciting evening._

Present

Natsuki was still running but managed to slow down as she saw the enterance to Dolce Academy come into view. It was a beautiful campus, with its main building being where the auditions were going to be held. Natsuki made her way through the entrance and flowed in stream of the many other applicants.

"Left, then right at the second corridoor. I do not get this i just took a right then a left, so why am i infront of the toilets. Urgggg!"

"Hey are you lost?"

"Huh. Oh yeah i am do you know were room 16 is?"

Natsuki lifted her head to show some gratitude to the voice of reason. She was presented with the sight of a very, how to say it without out sounding perverted, "Busty" girl.

_Are those even real? There like the size of my head if not bigger._

Natsuki redirected her view to the girls face, as she had not so discreetly been gawking at the girls chest.

"Are you alright, you look a little pale?"

"Oh yeah i'm fine. Do you know where room 16 is by any chance, I kinda misread the map."

"Oh yeah, if you go straight ahead form here, then go up the first flight of stairs, then turn right, you should see the corridor with room 16 in it".

"Hey thanks um..."

"Mai, Mai Tokiha. And you?"

"Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger. Thanks Again Mai-san. See ya around."

"Yeah you too, I hope you pass the auditions."

Outside room 16 was a series of 4 seats where a bright red head sat filing her nails, a green haired guy who looked like he was going to be sick and a dark black haired boy reading a book sat.

_Friendly looking bunch if I say so myself. oh well better pull out my MP3 and crank up the volume until my turn comes around._

Natsuki placed herself next the red head and cranked up her volume. While pulling out her MP3, she dropped her lucky charm her mother gave her onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh snap, my charm."

_Mum will kill me if I lose that._

Natsuki scampered on the floor looking for her charm. She moved her hands around and then she saw the charm near a pair of unfamiliar feet. Natsuki's hand leaped forward and grabbed the charm, before those feet trod on it.

"Gotcha"

"Ara ara who might you be stranger-san. You are in my way of progressing towards my audition. I suggest if you have already taken your audition, to be so kind and move to the side."

"Huh, you say something. I didn't quite catch that, had ear phones in and all. Wanna say again."

Natsuki stood up to her full size and faced the girl while she blew any dust on her charm off.

"I said, if you had the slightest bit of respect and manners, you would be so kind to remove yourself from the entrance of the door, or are you so bewitched by me you worship me on your knees. If that is the case I command you to move yourself. Did you catch that _Stranger-san._"

Natsuki's face suddenly turned a light shade of red at the accusation of being by bewitched by her.

"W-oah there missy, one I was looking for my charm and it so happened to be near your feet, two I am not begging at your feet or being bewitched by you, and three the name is Nat-su-ki, not stranger-san. Got it, Nat-su-ki your royal highness."

"Humph. People like you I really detest. I be polite and you throw it back in my face. If you will excuse me I hear my name being broadcasted."

_Shizuru Viola please make your way to room 16, that is Shizuru viola please._

Shizuru side stepped past Natsuki and opened the door to room 16. She entered with confidence and an aura of prestige.

_Geez what a stuck up cow. We are all her for the same thing and yet she treats me like another species, or an insect on her foot. All she had to do was say excuse me. Geez._

Natsuki placed herself again next to the red head and proceeded to place her charm in her jean pocket.

"Hey,nice goin' with that girl there."

Natsuki turned towards the direction of the voice, and found that it was the red heads.

"Huh, oh thanks she was just being really annoying about the matter."

"I know what you mean. Place is full of em, wanna be's I mean, where their parents have more money than sense."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"The names Nao. Nao zhang, you can just call me Nao."

"Oh, well hey. The names Natsuki kruger, you can just call me Natsuki, no honorifics."

The two girls carried on their talk.

The room for the audition was a little bigger than that of a living room, with a small upright grand piano to the left of the room, a music stand in the centre and a row of two tables, behind them sat three judges. They were the headmistress Fumi Hemino; Reito Kanazaki; a graduate of Dolce academy, now professional singer and producer; and Satoshi Mirakumi; genius composer whose talent on the piano is unheard of by those who call themselves music fanatics.

Shizuru looked at each of them in the eye and then made her way to the centre of the room. There she stood, as she waited for the judges to ask her questions or when to when to begin.

Fumi looked up at Shizuru after looking at her profile and continued on saying,

"So your name is Shizuru viola of 17 years auditioning to be a first year, interesting. A bit old are we not to be a first year."

"You are correct with my name and age. Pleased to meet you Hemino -san. Regarding your query, I am of this age due to an accident that led me to miss a year of schooling, leaving me to start school a year later than my peers."

"I see, well let's continue with audition shall we."

"Yes I agree Fumi-san" Satoshi chirped in.

"Now now headmistress, let's not scare a possible student."

Reito jabbed Fumi in the side discreetly, as this had been the tenth audition she had attempted to scare, who she believed were 'softies'.

"Hi Shizuru, my name is Reito Kanazaki and if it is alright I would like to know what your instrument is and what it is you will be performing today."

"Hai of course. I will be singing ein Schwan by Grieg"

"Will you need the accompanist?"

"Yes please."

"Alright when you're ready."

Pause.

_Relax Shizuru and breathe._

What came next was a torrent of song that felt as if it were the angles themselves singing and laughing. The voice was angelic yet had a firm feeling throughout, relaying emotion after emotion, evoking a passionate resolve. The girls face was tranquil and peaceful with a serene smile as she finished the last of her song. No one dared ruin the silence that had come about after the ending of what seemed like the sounds of heaven.

Clap clap clap etc.

_Ara ara it seems my performance went down well._

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the panel of judges, with a small smile etched on her face, as she stood upright to then bow to her audience.

"That was beautiful."

"Yes I agree Kanzaki-san, it was stunning."

Both Reito and Satoshi were amazed by the skill and talent presented by this girl, yet Fumi sat there and peered at the girl. She got a gut feeling about this girl and she did not like it. Yes, this girl was talented, that could not be denied, but this false sense of truth she gives off when not singing was unsavoury.

Fumi stood from her seat and turned to the two men motioning them to stand as well, as they conversed on their final judgement.

"I think this girl is exactly what we are looking for."

"I agree Satoshi. Fumi what about you?"

"I think I need to ask her some more questions before I agree to anything."

Fumi turned and faced Shizuru.

"Shizuru-san why do you wish to come to Dolce academy, when it seems you could attend an even more high ranking academy, specialising in what you sing with no trouble at all. I mean you are a very talented young lady and I would hate to see your type of talent not allowed to prosper to its full potential."

"Ara Headmistress I thank you for your compliment, but I wish to attend here because of its diversity as well as its unique teaching methods. Believe it or not I do not just sing nor do I just sing classical, as you seem to keep imposing. I am a very flexible musician willing to do what I have to. I enjoy music like anyone else and wish to study it further."

"I see, well thank you for coming in today Shizuru-san."

"The pleasure was all mine Headmistress. Thank you also Kanazaki-san and Mirakumi-san."

"If you'll excuse me."

Shizuru left the room with the same amount of grace as when she entered, stunning those around her.

**Writer notes**

Hey all this is Vio-otoku. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, took me all day. I thought I would write the first chapter a little longer than the prologue as a little celebration for all those who asked for an update and showed interest. I cannot promise I will update this quickly every time or that each chapter will be this long, but hey who knows.

Gosh Shizuru is sooooo stuck up right. I wonder why?

Again would like reviews that show interest to give me motivation. It was nice getting those first seven messages, thank you all that did review. I read every single one and loved them. So know that I am not one of those writers that ignore people's posts, 'because I don't.

I will post a preview at a later date instead of a chapter if I am busy.

Songs/artists used and you should go check out.

Miyavi

Ein Schwan by JSBach

**Preview of chapter 2**

_Audition part 2_

_"Well someone's grouchy today. Well rather than shoutin' at me you better hurry to your audition otherwise you are gonna miss it, and it will be your own fault."_

_"Oh my God, I totally forgot, this is your fault you, you. Agrrrr, stuff it. I godda do."_

_If that girl gets in to this academy, school is defiantly not gonna be boring. See you around mutt._

Vio-otoku

Ciao.


	3. Audition part 2

Symphony of my heart-

Chapter 2- Audition part 2

_**Click**_

The door closed to the room and out stepped was Shizuru. She looked indifferent and as calm as when she entered, dismissing the little heated argument between a certain someone. She slowly made her way towards the end of the corridor and strode silently pass the other waiting applicants.

_I swear that girl, no understanding of her surroundings. I can hear that music from here. I'm surprised she can still hear."_

Natsuki's ear twitched as she heard the door close. She did not lift her head to the said sound though, as a certain someone was accompanying that sound. She instead turned her MP3 up to block out any sound associated with that girl.

"'_Bout time. Taking her sweet little time in there, the rest of us still have an audition to take."_

_Natsuki Kruger please make your way to room 16. That is Natsuki kruger."_

Dum dum, da da dum dum. Tap tap etc. (Drum kit sound from headphones)

Natsuki was so engrossed in her music she did not realise her name was being called.

"Hey Natsuki you're next. Hey N-A-T-S-U-K-I!"

Nao grabbed the wire of one of the headphones and yanked it out.

"Hey Mutt, you hear m-"

"What the hell Nao, I was listening to that."

"Well sorry mutt but you've just been called for your audition."

"Huh, WHAT!"

"You better move it"

"Oh right, thanks I better get going"

"Thanks Nao."

"No problem mutt."

Natsuki's head turned so fast, you would of thought someone just called a her to say she had won a million pounds.

"What did you just say _Nao"_

"Well I just called you mutt; you did just answer to it and did not complain before when I named you that little nick name."

"Well i'm teillin' you now _Nao, _cut it out. My name is NAT-SU-KI, got it!"

"Well someone's grouchy today. Well rather than shoutin' at me you better hurry to your audition otherwise you are gonna miss it, and it will be your own fault."

"Oh my God, I totally forgot, this is your fault you, you. Agrrrr, stuff it. I godda do."

_If that girl gets in to this academy, school is defiantly not gonna be boring. See you around mutt._

Natsuki made her way to the door and slammed it behind her and ran into the room.

"I'm so sorry i'm late, I ran into some trouble on the way in here."

Fumi turned towards the banging the door and of the slapping of trainer soles against the newly polished floors. What she was presented with was unexpected but pleasant.

_Let's see if this girl is who I think she is._

"Well you best be Miss as I am a very busy woman. There are other people who have auditions today, not just you. Punctuality is key for an audition or interview; I suggest you keep that in mind."

Natsuki raised her head and turned to Fumi, utterly surprised by the small lecture given to her. It was not even her fault as to why she was so late, but that stupid Shizuru something and that Nao's. She lowered her head in self pity and embarrassment from the lecture. She seemed like an innocent child who was blamed for eating the last biscuit in the jar.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. You are gonna have to speak up, I can't hear you if you murmur."

"I said. I apologise for my lateness and disrespect to you and your time."

"I see well, glad to hear that you have taken on that small piece of advice. It will do you in good stead for the future."

Reito could see the self-loathing surrounding the poor azure haired girl's body and wished to save her, from yet again one of Fumi's rants.

"Um Miss, I think we sho-."

"Well Miss what you will be playing for us today" Fumi cut in.

That was surprising. Reito glanced at Fumi and saw a small grin playing on her lips.

"Um I will be playing my electric guitar and be playing 'What's my name?' by Miyavi."

"I see, begin when ready".

Natsuki did just that. She plugged her guitar into her amp, took a deep breath and played liked she never played before. She envisioned the music in her head and felt the music not just played it. She did everything she remembered from back then with _him._ How fun it was to play and how good it felt to play her guitar, especially when she got to listen to _him_ play and when he asked her to sing and clap along. It felt all so melancholy and surreal, like a dream that was beginning to come to an end.

Natsuki finished playing and took off her instrument and placed it on the floor, to allow her to grasp her surroundings. A sole tear escaped her eyes. It still hurt when she thought of _him_, but without him she would have never found this joy to begin with, nor would she have been able to smile everyday knowing how much it hurt her or her mum. She quickly wiped that lone tear with the side of her hoody.

A single round of applause. _Clap, clap, clap etc._

Natsuki turned towards the sound and was surprised to see not just Kanzaki-san or Mirakumi -san clapping, but Fumi-san as well. A smile adored her face as she came from around the tables and towards Natsuki with her hand stretched out towards her. Natsuki stared blankly at the head and raised her head with confusion.

"Well I must say Kruger-san that was a very impressive performance. Miyavi is yes a modern artist but his technique is his and his alone, but I must say you played his song very well, showing great skill. I am very impressed. May I ask you who taught you to play like that?"

Natsuki's face turned from that of confusion and astonishment, to that of a saddening and distant look as the last question was asked. She really did not want to talk about this now. Not when she just remembered him, it hurt too much to even mention him in a conversation.

"I'm sorry Hemino-san, but I don't think that is relevant at this time. But if you must know, I taught most of it myself."

This was not a complete lie in Natsuki's case, because up until a certain age she did teach herself.

"I see, well that is very impressive for someone your age. I hope you pass the auditions and enrol here. We need some fresh meat. Ha ha ha ha."

Fumi slapped Natsuki in the back in a friendly manner, as she proceeded back to her seat.

"Um, with all due respect Himeno-san but I thought you made the decision on who comes here."

"Ah well I do, but I do have to others I have to discuss my decisions with."

Fumi pointed with her thumb towards Reito and Satoshi.

Determined to get a word in before this audition was over, Reito pretty much blurted out,

"Say Kruger-san, why do you want to enrol her at Dolce academy."

"Well you see, I really like music and it runs in the family. so it only really seemed natural for me I guess, to do something I like rather than be forced into something I'm no good at."

"Well Kruger-san, I can relate to you there." Reito flashed one of his smiles towards Natsuki in understanding.

Natsuki just nodded in a nervous state as to show she understood his gesture.

"Well I believe that is all we have to ask you today Kruger-san" Satoshi chirped in.

"I see. Well I guess I will get going. Um thank you very much for your time headmistress, Kanzaki-san and Mirokumi-san."

With that Natsuki left the room closing the door softly behind her.

"Well Fumi-san what was that all about?"

"Whatever do you mean Reito?"

"First you grill the girl then you laugh and pat her on the back, like a drinking buddy. Playing good cop, bad cop are we. Or maybe there's something else..."

"I just think the kid has got some raw talent and think some guidance to help that talent would help it to grow."

"Yes but that Fujino girl had talent and skill beyond her years, and yet you dismissed her quickly enough."

"I have my reasons Reito. Now I suggest you mind your own business like Satoshi-san."

"Hai _Sensei."_

Fumi turned her head and scowled at her ex-student.

_That girl. Is she really who I think she is. Does she know who I am I wonder? _

Writer notes

Hey all, this is the latest chapter. Little earlier than expected but hey, it is all for you guys. I'm starting to introduce some other characters. The next few chapters are gonna be a bit slow but no less intersting, or I at least hope so. Look forward to it. I think a snobby Shizuru makes a little difference in the story, but not is all it seems with each of the characters and their traits. Keep reading to find out those little bits that are in each chapter. Lets see who can put what where. It really isn't that hard though.

I have decided rather than putting the preview with ecah chapter,i amgoing todo them seperate tomake it easier for myself. You guys get a snippet of whats next and i get time to type.

Anyway...

Here is a little poll for you readers out there.

I have yet come to introduce characters like chie and Aoi, and i can't really figure out what instrument/instruments they will play. Any ideas readers. I will pick the instruments suggested and voted most. Obviously i will write the chosen suggestions in the next chapter, if anyone actually writes anything.

**_Preview of chapter 3_**

_Results day_

_To say the least, Natsuki was gobsmacked. She did not know what to do with herself._

_Her mother ran over to her thinking the worst and grabbed her Childs head cradling it to her chest, hushing and saying sweet nothings to her child, to comfort her. _

Hey all this is a very small snippet of what's next. Ah poor Natsuki :(

Thanks,

Vio-otoku


	4. Results day

Symphony of my heart

**Hello all, this is Vio-otoku. Sorry for a late update, I have been ill. In response to Ranshin sitro, I am heeding your advise and will be posting my previews with my chapters, to avoid confusion for you dear readers. To all who have posted encouraging posts and fav'd my stories I thank you. Without furthur a do I give you the third chapter.**

Chapter 3- Results day

I was just another day in Wind bloom in summer. There was a gentle caress of wind with kisses of cherry blossoms gently caressing the crowns of people's heads. To put it bluntly it was a beautiful day, where nothing seemed to be able to go wrong. Sound ironic as it seems like a picturesque image out of a movie, where then the image is ruined by something bad going to happen, well you are wrong. Today was the greatest day for Natsuki Kruger and many others.

It was results day.

The letters of recognition or failure to attend the prestigious academy of music, Dolce Academy had come to many young people's doors. Some with bad news others with great news. Some of those passing were not at all a surprise, especially regarding their talent, but some passed whom you thought all hope was lost regarding their future. In some peoples cases hard work always paid off, even if they were not that talented. So many new faces were going to attend Dolce Academy, but unfortunately many would not be staying their very long.

**Kruger household 10:00am**

"Oh my god, Oh my god."

"Calm down Natsuki dear, I am sure you would have done just fine."

"Yeah but mum, this is big. If I fail I am gonna be a high school drop out for sure."

"Oh relax honey. You can just go to Kings Cross Academy and go on that chemistry course on the scholarship they gave you, if all fails."

"That is not the point mum, I want to do music. Yeah I am great at chemistry, but my passion is music. You know that."

"Well rather than fretting, just open the envelope and put yourself out of your own misery, ne"

Natsuki braced herself for the results. She had been holding the envelope in her hand now for twenty minutes, and had yet to open it and see her results. She was just so nervous.

"Here goes."

Natsuki carefully peeled back the top of the envelope and slipped the paper out of the envelope."

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worse. Natsuki slowly opened one eye and slowly peered at the writing presented to her.

_Dear Ms Natsuki Kruger,_

_We would like to say we were glad that you took the opportunity to take the audition for Dolce Academy. We are proud to say that you have passed the Dolce Academy auditions and proud to say you have acquired a place to enrol here._ _We congratulate you for passing the auditions and hope to see you at the opening assembly. _

_If you chose to enrol here, the dates and information will be sent to your home in the next two weeks, so please if you are planning attending , fill in the form placed with this letter and send it to the address given._

_Again we congratulate you on your success and look forward to your arrival. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ms Yukino kikukawa_

_Head of Admin Department _

To say the least, Natsuki was gobsmacked. She did not know what to do with herself. She was full of so much excitement and relief, so much so she fell to her knees. Her mother ran over to her thinking the worst and grabbed her Childs head cradling it to her chest, hushing and sweet nothings to her child, to comfort her.

"It's alright Natsuki. Its okay you tried your best, no one can ask any more."

_I passed?_

_I passed!_

_I PASSED!_

_How? Why? What?_

"Natsuki dear, are you alright? You have not said a word since you opened the envelope."

"I passed." Nasuki whispered.

"What dear, can you speak up, I didn't quite get that."

"Mom I passed. I actually passed." A bit louder now.

"Oh My goodness Natsuki that's wonderful. You should have said earlier, rather than keeping it to yourself. And her I thought you hadn't made it."

Natsuki lifter her head from her mother's tight embrace and rose to her feet, offering her hand to her mother to aid her up as well. Natsuki had a ghost of a smile across her lips, feeling proud of herself. She turned to her mother.

"Thanks mum for everything."

"No problem Natsuki, you are my daughter. It's my job to help you and support you when you need it. I think this calls for a little celebration, ne"

Natsuki nodded her head but than remembered something."

"Mum can we go visit him today and tell him the great news."

"Hm, yes Natsuki I think that is a lovely idea and we should bring Duran as well."

"Great. I'll go grab Duran from the back yard and we can leave straight away."

**Fujino household 11:00am**

The back door to the Fujino household slowly slid to the side and stepped through a very sweaty but all the same enchanting girl. Mousy brown hair tied in a messy bun with small strands left dangling round the soft features of a heart shaped face. A lean torso shown from underneath a cropped t-shirt; two slim and lean legs carried the very shapely upper torso and well toned arms. The picture of a girl whose body was like that of a model, but with the beauty of a traditional Japanese doll. Features symmetrical and skin fair, but amongst all these seemingly perfect features shone a more distinctive feature, that would bewitch anyone who dared look into those swirling depths of complete abyss; her scarlet eyes that were so dark from brown, they shone a blood red in the light.

"Shizuru dear is that you?"

"Hai mama. I just finished my judo practice with Father in the dojo."

"I see, well there is an envelope for you."

"Thank you mama. Could you place it on the kitchen table while I take a shower. I feel all hot and bothered after all that exercise."

"Alright Shizuru. Take your time."

Shizuru made her way down the hallway and turned up a pair of stairs. She went into her bedroom and placed her judo uniform in a neat pile upon her bed. She then made her way to her bathroom located to the side of her bedroom she placed her clothes in the basket and proceeded to take a towel and a bottle of shampoo with her. Shizuru began to turn on the jet stream shower and placed herself under the shower head, feeling the warm water engulf her body as it slowly made its way down her sweaty body. She always felt more relaxed in a shower, like all her worries were being flushed down away with all her sweat. It felt refreshing. It gave her time to think.

Twenty five minutes later...

A door opened and steam was realesed that eloped itself around a towel clad body. Shizuru made her way towards her bed and continued to dry her hair. She placed it her side while she continued to get dressed, choosing to wear a lilac summer dress with small frills placed at the helm of the dress. The straps of the dress wrapped around the base of the neck and tied in a neat bow at the back. She place a pair of cream wedges on her feet and proceeded to dry her hair with a hair dryer. Once finished she paced a small treble clef hairclip at the right side of hair, pinning the hair there behind her ear. She left the confides of her bedroom and made her back downstairs down towards the kitchen.

She went towards the kitchen table and picked up the letter that was addressed to her.

_Strange, I hardly get any letters._

Shizuru moved towards one of the desks and brought an envelope knife and continued to neatly open the letter. After it was opened she took the slip of paper out and read its contents.

_Dear Ms Shizuru Viola,_

_We would like to say we were glad that you took the opportunity to take the audition for Dolce Academy. We are proud to say that you have passed the Dolce Academy auditions and proud to say you have acquired a place to enrol here._ _We congratulate you for passing the auditions and hope to see you at the opening assembly. _

_If you chose to enrol here, the dates and information will be sent to your home in the next two weeks, so please if you are planning attending , fill in the form placed with this letter and send it to the address given._

_Again we congratulate you on your success and look forward to your arrival. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ms Yukino kikukawa_

_Head of Admin Department _

If you believe that Shizuru was the slightest bit surprised well than you were kind of right, but not completely. She had no doubt she would pass the auditions, as her skill was above that which is expected for her age, but after that little conversation with the headmistress of Dolce Academy, there was a little doubt planted in her heart. That was completely demolished once she read that letter.

"Ara ara, I passed. Excellent, mother and father will be pleased."

"What will I be pleased with, my little angel."

"Ara papa you scared me."

"Sorry I thought you heard me come through the back door."

"I'm sorry papa, I was so engrossed in my thoughts, and I did not hear you enter."

"It's alright Shizuru dear, I am just playing you."

Shizuru pouts at her father.

"No fair papa, you big tease."

"Ha ha ha ha, well that's what you get for being my daughter now isn't it."

"Hai hai papa. Any way I just got a letter from Dolce Academy. It seems I passed their audition."

"Oh shizuru-chan well done my dear."

Her father engulfed her into a large bear hug, ultimately squeezing the life out of her.

"Ara papa can'-t br-ea-th. Pa-"

shizuru died and went limp in her father's embrace.

"Ara honey what are you doing to our daughter."

Shizuru's father turned his body as well as Shizuru's towards his wife, with a huge smile gracing his aging face.

"Yura our daughter passed the auditions for Dolce Academy. Isn't that great?"

"why yes it is Seiji, but I do not think our daughter will it make it there if you continue to squeeze the life out of her."

"Ara you are right."

Seiji released his death grip on his daughter.

"Shizuru honey are you alright?"

"Shizuru had slumped to the floor with her hands in fists on the polished floor. Her breathing laboured. No matter how hard she trained, she could still not catch her breath after being engulfed in one of her father's hugs.

"Ara-papa, I huh am- fine. Just...a little out...of breath."

"That's good to hear, I though I had lost our only daughter. my pride and joy."

"Thank you papa, but I assure you I am fine."

"Seiji I think you should go prepare the wine and juice now."

"Huh why?"

"We are celebrating of course, our daughter's new beginning."

"Right I better go grab the glasses."

Yura walked up to her daughter and helped lift her to her feet placing her on one of the table's chairs. Yura smiled down at her daughter, glad she passed the auditions. She had worked too hard not to have passed. And even though she acts like a snobby young girl at times, she really does care about her family and any one special to her. Unfortunetly she had not found that special someone yet.

_I'll have to ask Shizuru if she has found that special someone yet. She seems a bit lonely, considering all she has is this dream that is becoming a reality. It would be nice for her to share it with someone. Hmmm, I wonder if this is my fault for pushing her too much from such a young age. she always seems so driven. _

All round Wind bloom there were many families celebrating their child's or children's success. Other were comforting their child in the hopes of making them feel better after their denial of a place. There was others celebrating from other cities and even countries, some with friends, family, some alone.

A new year was fast approaching to start the beginning for so many. How will they cope when they finally start to attend Dolce Academy?

**Writer notes**

**Hello all I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I added some Shizuru~ism in this chapter nyhahaha. I thought I would let you see a softer side to Shizuru, she ain't all snob and no play after all.**

**Thank you to those who added their advice about Chie and Aoi; they are characters that will be introduced in a couple of chapters to come. I have decided to have chie play the drums, and Aoi to play flute/clarinet. Also for noah114 I will have Natsuki play the violin as well as the guitar and some extra's, to add some class to all that awesome punkness. Ah the violin what a great instrument, one of my fav actually, though i guess you could guess that from my pen name.**

**Well here is the preview.**

_Natsuki turned around, the underneath of her nose red raw. Natsuki pushed pass Mikoto and made her way towards Mai and Nao._

_"You!"_

_Both Nao and Mai stared at each other and then at Natsuki. There was a death aura coming off of Natsuki and she had the scariest glare ever. Mai and Nao both gulped._

**Till next time~**


	5. The start of a new beginning

**Symphony of my heart**

**Chapter 4- The start of a new beginning**

Beep beep beep...

"Ugrrrrrr, stupid alarm. Just shut up."

Natsuki placed her pillow over the top of her as she tried to block out the invading sound.

"Natsuki dear, it's time to get up. It's your first day and you don't want to be late and make a bad first impression."

"Ugrrrrr..."

Natsuki turned her head so that it faced the wall and pulled her quilt over her head to insulate herself from the onslaught of sound. Seiko Kruger made her way up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom and continued to knock on the door, opening it gently peeking through the gap it presented. She saw no movement, only a lump in the middle of the bed. Seiko turned around from the door and whistled quietly. A jingle sound and soft padding against the floor boards could be heard.

"Good boy Duran. Do you see Natsuki there?"

Seiko pointed to the lump on the bed to show the dog where she wanted him to attack when the time called. The dog nodded its head in confirmation of Seiko's instruction.

"Now Duran I want you to go wake up Natsuki for me by jumping all over her. Get me?"

The dog wagged its tail furiously at the realisation it would get time to play with his mistress.

"Ready boy." Sick 'em."

Duran ran into the room barking loudly while pouncing on his mistress. Natsuki was engulfed by the big dog and ended up falling out the bed, face palming the floor.

_**Smack!**_

"Ow, my face and my back. What the hell was that?"

"That's what you get when not waking up when I tell you to."

"ugrrrrrr..."

"Now Natsuki get ready for school, you do not want to be late for your first day. Remember Punctuality."

Natsuki shivered as she felt the room's temperature plummet. Duran must have felt it as well, as he quickly made it to the bedroom door and trotted quietly past Seiko.

"You better hurry now Natsuki, breakfast will be done in ten minutes."

"Hai."

Natsuki made her way to the bathroom and continued to get herself ready. After about 20 minutes Natsuki left the bathroom and continued to put on her new uniform. Yes a uniform, not your own clothes like many other academies. The uniform consisted of, for the girls, a plaid skirt with the colours black, green and red; a white blouse with small frills in the chest area and sleeves; a black tailored jacket with a small chain link to connect both sides of the jacket, with the aid of two large buttons; on this jacket and the frilled shirt was stitched the schools crest of a shield containing a rose linked to a bass clef. To put it bluntly, the uniform was over expensive, trendy and plain exaggerated. Natsuki had to admit though that it fit her figure perfectly and accentuated her womanly curves that were not usually present in her normal attire of jeans, a loose fitting t-shirt and a hoody. Natsuki then continued to comb her hair quickly grabbing her black boots from the side of her wardrobe, and making her way downstairs

"Ah I see that the sleeping beauty finally awoke and decided to join us."

"Ha very funny mum. I was just trying to sort out my uniform, as it is so fiddly and all. Have you seen it?"

Seiko turned towards her daughter and was astonished to see her daughter looking so girly, no womanly in the uniform. It had been a long time since Seiko had seen Natsuki dressed in a skirt or even a dress. She looked beautiful. Her legs looked longer, and the colours of the uniform brought her mesmerising emerald eyes out and accentuated her midnight coloured hair.

_You would be so proud dear, if you could see her now._

"Hey mum, you can stop staring at me now, I get it the uniform doesn't suit me."

"On the contrary dear, you look beautiful."

Natsuki blushed slightly at her mother's comment but did not answer back; instead she made her way towards the kitchen table and grabbed a slice of toast.

"Though I must admit that Dolce Academy goes all out on in the clothing area."

"Yah I know, I thought that as well. Though due to the amount of rich kids that go there, it does not surprise me that they could afford to give me a discount on the clothing, there so expensive."

Natsuki then continued to head towards the living room, where she packed her acoustic guitar in its hard case. She then proceeded to the front lobby and put on her black boots, tying the shoe laces. She then grabbed her school bag and put her guitar on her back.

"Mum I'm going now; I'll call you at lunch to tell you how it goes."

"Alight Natsuki, see you later. I'll be home late this evening. I have a little extra paperwork to do today for the upcoming meeting about that new chemical we have been developing."

"Okay mum, see ya."

"Bye Natsuki, beca-"

_**Slam!**_

"That girl really, always cutting me of mid sentence."

Natsuki made her way towards the bus stop. she took out her MP3 when she got there and started to listen to 'D's- Der Konig der Dunkelheit'. She started to gently head bash, her blue locks swaying to the beat. The bus arrived and she boarded showing her free bus pass, and then making her way to the back of the bus. There she looked out the window and watched the scenery of Wind bloom go past, until the scenery started to change from grey and flourished into that of green fields. As the road continued round a bend the main building of Dolce Academy came into view. The bus halted a couple of feet away from the main gates. Natsuki got off and made her way towards the opening gates and to the large bill board that would tell her which class she would be in.

_Natsuki Kruger, Natsuki Kruger. Ah ha found it. _

_Class 1RK_

_Rm 106_

Natsuki then made her way through the ever increasing crowd of first years. As she pushed and shoved her way past others she saw an unoccupied bench not too far away. She made her way towards it and plonked herself on it, to catch her breath and to rest her legs. Natsuki pulled out her MP3 and checked the time 8:45am.

_Still got ten minutes until I have to head to class, until then I guess it would not matter if I rested my eyes a bit. Damn mum, damn Duran. Stupid alarm. _

"Come back here you stupid cat girl."

Ne-v-er..." Chomp.

"Ugrrrr. give me back by pork bun before I %*^$*£..."

_what the hell is all that noise?_

_**Glomp!**_

The last thing Natsuki remembered was seeing a dark shadow looming over her head, before it landed on her.

"Oh my God, mutt is that you?"

"Nao why didn't you wait?"

"Well if your little friend there did not steal my breakfast th-"

"Oh my God Kruger-san is that you are you alright?"

"Nao what happened?"

"Your little monkey there landed on the mutt here and well now she is unconscious."

"Well I gathered that much. Mikoto look what you've done. You are going to have to take responsibility."

"But Mai-"

"No buts Mikoto."

"Nao can you go in my bag, I have some wasabi paste in there."

"Sure but why?"

"You'll see."

With that Mai opened the wasabi paste and placed some of it under Natsuke's nose, ultimately reviving the once dead girl."

Natsuki suddenly jerked up.

"Huh what?"

"Ahhhh it burns, it burns."

Natsuki continued to grab her nose and rushed off to the water fountain nearby, splashing the water in her face to help cool the burning sensation.

"Hahahhahahah. Nice one Mai, I never thought you had it in you."

"I didn't think it would do that much, just wake her."

"Mai, Mai are you mad." Mikoto grabbed the sleeve of Mai's jacket, her eyes starting to water.

"No no I'm not Mikoto, it's just that you stole Nao's lunch and then you hurt another student and did not say sorry."

"I'm sorry Mai, it's just that Nao's pork bun was calling me and then I didn't see that girl while I was running."

"It's alright Mikoto, just go apologise and I will make you ramen when we go home, okay?"

"Un."

With that Mikoto apologised to Nao, who shrugged it off and said it was alright. The thing was Nao was a little soft at heart when Mikoto was in a slump over something so small and found it cute when she pouted. Mikoto then made her way over to Natsuki.

"Um, miss I'm um...really sorry about earlier.

No answer.

"Um miss, I'm sorry"

Natsuki turned around, the underneath of her nose red raw. Natsuki pushed pass Mikoto and made her way towards Mai and Nao.

"You!"

Both Nao and Mai stared at each other and then at Natsuki. There was a death aura coming off of Natsuki and she had the scariest glare ever. Mai and Nao both gulped.

"Uh hey Mutt, Its Nao from the auditions."

"And I'm Mai, the one who showed you to the audition room"

"You Two better apologise and make up for what your little friend did, and what you did."

Natsuki pointed to Mai.

"I was just trying to wake you up, so that you wouldn't miss the welcome assembly."

"You idiot, I'm allergic to wasabi paste. I swell up like a balloon."

Mai and Nao then re-directed their view at Natsuki's nose, and yes it was red, really red and swelling really badly.

"Ah, it hurts so much."

"I'm really sorry Kruger -san, I didn't know."

"Natsuki"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Call me Natsuki; I don't like it when people call me Kruger-san or Natsuki san. Just Natsuki is fine."

"Oh okay, you can call me Mai then. That girl over there is Mikoto Kanzaki. She doesn't mean any harm"

"Right." Natsuki rolled her eyes sarcastically while holding her nose.

"How about this Natsuki. Why not join me, Nao and Mikoto for lunch. The meals are home made by me and there is plenty to go round."

Natsuki thought for a second.

"Do you have mayonnaise?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll except your token of apology if you have mayo to go with it."

Mai looked in her bag and found a small bottle of mayonnaise that she had packed for the egg roll.

"Um, will this do?"

Natsuki nodded her head.

"Well okay then, I'll join you guys for lunch."

"Well I'm glad that's sorted. Natsuki would you like me to come with you to the medical room to get your nose sorted?"

"Um yeah, that would help, as I don't know where it is?"

_**Ding Dong, Ding Dong!**_

"Mai the bells just gone for the start of our class meeting."

"I know but I have to take Natsuki to the medical room, it was my fault after all. Can you tell the teacher that I'm going to be late because I am at the medical room."

"Sure. I'll take Mikoto to her class, and then I'll go to mine."

"Thanks."

Mai then turned to Natsuki and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the medical room.

_**twenty minutes later...**_

Natsuki and mai were both making their way down the hall towards their respective classes. \Natsuki had been treated with an antiseptic cream to stop the redness and swelling.

"Thanks" Natsuki muttered.

"Your welcome." Mai shot back. she had great hearing being a musician and all.

"So Natsuki what class did you get put in?"

"1RK. You?"

"1YG."

"I guess we both got put in stream one then. Do you know what classes the other two are in?"

"Un, Mikoto is in 1RK same as you and Nao is with me."

"Great, I'm with the monkey for a year."

"Oh come on Natsuki don't be like that. Mikoto is a lovely girl, she's just a bit active is all, especially considering her age and all."

"Huh, how old is she?"

"Fourteen soon to be fifteen."

"Is she one of the exceptions?"

"Yeah. She is really talented for her age, not to mention her brother is Reito Kanazaki."

"Wait the Reito Kanazaki?"

"Yeah. I guess it runs in the family."

"How do you know Nao and Mikoto, you guys seem kinda odd to be around each other."

"Well Nao is my childhood friend since we were about four or five, and I used to baby sit Mikoto when I was in middle school."

"I see."

"Well now you know a little about me, what about you?"

"Me? Well I'm sixteen and I play guitar as you can probably gather." Natsuki pointed to her guitar case on her back.

"Cool. I sing mostly but I can play a little piano."

For Natsuki that did not really come as a surprise as Mai was not a small girl. She was not fat or anything, just well endowed, meaning to Natsuki she must have fairly large lungs, thus meaning she can sing. Not great logic I know, but hey. Mai was also not an ugly girl, quite the opposite really; she had a slim waist and long legs and had short auburn hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She also seemed to have quite the caring and loving personality, which was just a bonus.

Natsuki and Mai made it to the hall way where their classes were. They said there goodbye's and decided to meet near the bench from this morning to meet for lunch.

"Can you tell Mikoto please?"

"Sure, I'll tell her."

Natsuki knocked once on the mahogany door and pulled it open.

"Nice for you to join us Miss Kruger, we were starting to get worried that one of the team had suffered great injury."

Natsuki faced Reito Kanazaki and recognised him as one of the judges from the panel. straight away she felt weird under that smile.

_What a weird guy. It must run in the family._

"Sorry I'm late sensei, I had a bit of an accident."

"Oh don't worry about that, your little friend over there told me what happened."

He pointed to Mikoto who had a weary smile on her face.

"Why don't you sit in that empty desk next to Mikoto, ne?"

Natsuki merely nodded and made her way towards the side of the class room near the window.

"Now class, since everyone is here now I am going to explain what is going to happen today. For this first hour we will get to briefly know each other, obviously through music; after which we will make our way to the concert hall to have a welcome assembly held by the headmistress and the head girl and boy of the third years; after that you will come back here where we will sort your timetables and go over the school rules etc.; then it will be lunch, after which you will follow your timetables."

The class all nodded and sat quietly until Reito carried on. Reito wrote on the whiteboard 'Welcome' and then turned around to the class.

"Alright class I'm glad to see the majority of you have brought your instruments. For the remainder half an hour we are going to introduce each other through music. You are going to tell us your name and then play or sing a little melody to the syllable of your name. For example my name is Reito Kanazaki. Rei-to Kan-a-zaki."

Reito then continued to sing his name creating an enchanting melody, mesmerising a lot of the girls.

"Now we will all get into a circle, so everyone move the desks and chairs to the side get your instruments out and stand in a circle."

Everyone did just that. Mikoto got out her drum sticks and grabbed a desk. Natsuki got out her guitar and tuned it quickly. Others got out their bassoons, violins, guitars, cello's, others had to go get electric keyboards while some grabbed electronic devices like portable drum machines and sample mixers.

Reito clapped his hands together to get the attention of the noisy students.

"Alright everyone, we ready?"

"YEAH!"

"Good to hear."

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Sorry class. Come in." Reito shouted.

"Ara Ara, sorry Sensei my car broke down and I had wait until it was fixed. I apologise for my lateness."

"Its okay miss..." Reito checked his register. How could he forget that she was in his class.

_Oh that's right her name was placed on my list at the last minute. Here it is._

"Miss Fujino"

"Ara thank you Kanzaki sensei."

Shizuru directed a serene and polite smile at him, a little like his own smile when in formal situations.

"How about you place your bag down and come and join us. We are just starting to get to know each other by telling our names and turning them into music."

"I see, very well."

Shizuru scanned the class room.

_All amateurs. Why have I been put in this class, even though it is one of the top classes? Tch._

Shizuru made her way into the circle beside a boy with black hair and a guitar and a girl who had a trumpet.

"Alright class let's try this again."

"Suzuka-san, you wanna start?"

"Sure. Hello everyone my name is Suzuka Thomason. pleased to meet you all" Suzuka then sung back her name in a very upbeat melody.

This continued all the way around the circle until it came to Natsuki. She had her head lowered with her guitar hanging from her shoulder off of its strap.

"Kruger-san. Kruger-san."

Mikoto nudged Natsuki in th side, ultimately scaring the living daylights out of her for the second time that day. Her head swung from side to side as she try to recollect her memory of where she was.

"Natsuki it's your turn." whispered Mikoto.

"Huh my turn for what?"

"Your name."

Natsuki then lifted her head up and looked around. Her face went bright red as all the faces all stared at her with amused smiles and grins, in particular one. She looked higher up and followed that twitch of a smile to a set of scarlet eyes that seemed to look straight through her. Natsuki turned her head away to embarrassed as well as annoyed.

_What's she doing here? Ugrrr...why the hell is she even smiling. This going to be a very long first day._

"Miss Kruger I believe it is your turn." Reito chirped in.

Natsuki just murmured her name.

"Your going to have to speak up, we can't hear you even though we are all well trained musicians."

"The names Natsuki Kruger, no honorific's and especially no nick names. Don't talk to me and I won't talk to you."

Natsuki then played one large power chord on her acoustic guitar and left it at that.

_Ara ara someone's cranky, but cute blush. Class might not be as boring as i thought._

**Writer notes**

**Hey all, hope reading has been fun. I have just noticed the decrease in uploads of awesome fanfiction due to the ban etc. So depressing! I have decided to post another story to help with people's boredom, just like my own. Come on writers, start writing again. We need inspiration from you Sempai's. The name of my new FF is called 'Hidden faces'. I will be uploading updates for SOH when i can and may update HF if i get enough interest.**

**I have been a bit stuck with SOH and got writers block as i feel the story is going to be going a bit slow for a bit before anything major happens, i guess. Oh well a bit at a time. Well again i apologise to my readers for my lateness. **

**Ciao, **

**Vio-otoku **

**P.S. don't forget ro R&R, even if you do not have an account. It's fun for me to read :)**


	6. The start of a new beginning part 2

Symphony of my heart

Chapter 5- The start of a new beginning part 2

_Continuing on from the last chapter_

"Okay class now that everyone including myself, knows roughly who is who, I believe it is time for us to make our way to the concert hall for your opening welcome assembly." Reito gestured with his hands for everyone to gather in a straight line before the class door. Everyone in his class made sure that their instruments were packed neatly away and that the class room had been organised back into its original state. Amongst all this shuffling of desks and chairs, low murmurs and whispers could be heard.

"Ne have you seen that Viola-san."

"Yeah I know, pretty or what?"

"I dunno, I think that blue haired chick was pretty hot, yet cold."

"Oh yeah, um Kruger somethin'."

"Fujino-san is soooo pretty, I wonder what skin care product she uses?"

Amongst all this chatter, unbeknownst to the talkers, a certain green eyed girl was slowly gritting her teeth while clenching her fists until the knuckles turned white.

_Damn it! Every time I am put into a class, I get these derogatory comments._

"Alright class, everyone ready."

"HAI!"

Reito and his class made their way down the many corridors and stairs towards the main concert hall. Other classes as well were making their way towards the concert hall. As the concert hall began to fill up, Fumi as well as Haruka Suzushiro head girl of the second years, and Yukino Kikukawa head of the administration section, also a second year, were present.

"Alright girls, let's really make this a welcoming for these students, ne."

"With all due retract headmistress-"

"That's respect Haruka-chan."

"That's what I said. Any way headmistress, why do me and Yukino have to be here?"

"Well I asked you two, one because you Haruka can be quite the convincing leader when needed and the fact that you don't make any mistakes while talking under short notice, and two Yukino-san is a very capable student, whom I believe will be good at telling the new students the dates and important notices. Get me?"

"Um right..."

"Alright girls, let's break a leg."

As the lights dimmed and the students chatter quietened down, a single light was thrown to the front stage were a stand and microphone stood. Fumi mad her way to the stage, looking all around the hall and surveying every pair of eyes that were directed her way.

_Well now, what an interesting bunch. Let's see who I can scare first. Maybe I should bet with kaiji to see who lasts? hahahaha! _

*Cough "Hello and welcome new students to Dolce Academy. I am Fumi Himeno, headmistress of Dolce Academy. I hope you can withstand the intensive training you are going to have here, as it will not only be music you will be studying, but the core academic subjects plus extra. Why you ask, well that is easy. Some of you will not make it out there in the 'big wide world'. Some of you will drop out before graduation due to the amount of work and commitment, others will graduate but will not stand out amongst others who have graduated and will end up doing a different scheme of work. This is where those extra core subjects come in handy. Do not treat this academy like a colleague or other sixth forms, if you do you are gravely mistaken and should get up and leave now. So what you passed the auditions, you have got another three years here, where anything can happen. But beware their is not just negatives here, no, some of you may end up hitting a major record deal or be requested by well renown producers, singers and composers. Some of you may get all three. Here you have to give it more than your all; you got to give it one hundred and thirty percent. Now I wish you all the best of luck this coming year."

Fumi than turned to her side and walked to the side as she introduced Haruka and Yukino.

"Alright everyone, I would like you to put your hands together for Miss Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa."

_Clap clap clap etc._

"Hello everyone, I am Haruka Suzushiro head girl of the second years. I am pleased to meet you all. I am going to be very quick and brief with what I am going to say. In this academy we do not, under any circumstances accept bullying. If bullying is seen or reported, it will be treated like a filed case and will put down on your record. So if you try applying for a job, or try to hit a major record deal, then I am afraid you will not be getting that job any time soon. Here at Dolce Academy we work as one unit, one body, just like if you were playing in a band or quartet. Second if your attendance is less than 85% due to non-medical or family problems, than I am afraid you will be put under observation and can lose your place. Apart from those two main points, welcome to Dolce Academy."

Haruka then stood off to the side while Yukino made her way towards the microphone.

"Um hello everyone, I am Yukino Kikukawa. I am also a second year and head of the administration department. I deal with dates, applications, and things like that. I would like to say well done on making it past the auditions to come here. For this term I am going to tell you some of the main events being held and that you should know about. The first is there is a welcome party held for first years, conducted and prepared by the second years. This party will be held in the dance hall in two weeks on Friday, after you have all settled. The dress code for this party will be smart but casual, so you can get know each other, as well as some of your teachers and sempai's. More information will be given to you in your form time. Also throughout the year there will be opportunities for you and your fellow classmates or rivals to get a chance to perform not just here in the academy, but in other venues hosted by other people. See this as a chance to network as well as making new friendships. You are all only still teenagers who like to socialise after all, so do try to enjoy yourselves her at Dolce Academy."

_Clap clap clap etc._

About 20 minutes later...

Everyone had made their way back to their class rooms and were gathering their belongings.

"Alright everyone, you can sit where you like."

Everyone in Reito's class moved to different desks. A certain azure haired girl made her way to the back of the class room near the window.

_What a boring day, no make that unlucky day. First I get landed on by some chip munk, then I blow up like a blow fish and then I have that snotty nosed brunette who keeps laughing at me. Just great Kruger. This is gonna be some year._

Natsuki placed her head on her desk and began to nod off into la la land.

Mikoto began to nudge Natsuki

Nudge...

"Uhmmmm..."

Nudge

"What Duran, I'm tryin' to sleep."

"Natsuki-san, your timetable."

"Uhmmmm..."

"Ara ara, Kruger-san you are holding up the class. You should really wake up and take your timetable."

_That voice...can she not leave me alone._

"Ara Kruger-san better wake up, otherwise I might just...K-I-S-S H-E-R. Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear alluringly, accentuating her Kyoto ben.

Natsuki shivered and grabbed her ear, lifting her head off the table and jerking back.

"W-what you per-verted little..."

"Only joking."

Shizuru giggled behind her hand as she made her way back to her seat. Natsuki on the other hand blew up into a stuttering tomatoe.

_Ara what a cute blush. She is just like a little child. Mou, kawaii! I wonder what I can do to make her blush even more._

"Thank you Shizuru-san, what ever you did it worked. Natsuki-san please and try to stay awake in my lessons. I know I'm boring and everything, it's just that I..."

Reito turned away gripping his arm and biting his lower lip, eyes down cast_. _Natsuki then began to feel a killer aura emitting from the girls around her. They all glared daggers at her, what for she did not know. Ah the skills of an actor.

Reito then turned back to the class and carried on talking, Natsuki on the other hand found an outside tree more interesting.

_Gosh, I am already so bored. When's lunch gonna happen? Huh__..._

Eventually the third period ended and bell rang.

_**Bring bring...**_

"Finally. Class is over."

Natsuki ran out of the room and down the corridor and stairs, eventually reaching the schools main entrance. Natsuki was presented with a clear blue sky and a warm breeze that caressed her cheek. Natsuki made her way back towards the bench; where she was attacked that same morning. There she saw two red heads and a bobbing black head.

"Mou, Mai, hurry. I have to eat. Class was sooooo boring."

"Hai hai Mikoto, but we have to wait for Natsuki before we can eat."

"Ah, mutt it took you long enough. Where you been? Mikoto here got out before you did." Nao points her thumb towards the over excited fourteen years old.

"Sorry, that Reito something was taking his sweet time talking with those stupid fan girls, not helped by that Fujino-san being surrounded by over active boys and screaming girls. They blocked the door way."

"It's alright Natsuki, just glad you could join us. If you don't mind, some others are going to be joining us for lunch as well."

"I see, who are they?"

"Um they were in mine and Nao's class. They're both girls. I warn you though Natsuki, ones a massive flirt. She already tried hitting on me and Nao, though Nao gave her a run for her money."

"Why are we eating with them then?"

"They are really sweet and fun to be around. You'll see."

Mai, Natsuki, Nao and Mikoto made their way round the campus until they found a large oak tree with it's over hanging branches. Mai placed a small blanket on the grass beneath the tree and laid out the food. Mikoto being who she is already tried to steal onagiri from one of the boxes, Mai stopping her before she could bite it.

"Here Natsuki, your apology lunch." Mai smiled at her handing the box over with a sachet of mayo.

"Thanks Mai." Natsuki then began to open the box and dig in.

_Whistle _"Now who is this beauty?" A brown eyed and haired girl said as she scanned Natsuki up and down. "God I love a girl with an appetite."

Natsuki then lifted her head from the rather uncomfortable comment. "Mai whuf she tal-kin 'bout" _Gulp _

Mai was confused about what Natsuki said. Natsuki saw this and so decided to repeat her question.

"Mai who is that girl taking about?" Nao sniggered and Mikoto carried on eating.

"Um Natsuki that girl is the massive flirt I told you about and she is talking about you."

"Me...What!" Natsuki's face exploded into a volcano and turned towards the boyish girl behind her, a scowl accompanying her. "You!"

"Ah man Mai Chie is in for it." Nao whispered.

"Well hello~ am I seeing things or is there a Greek goddess in front of me."

Natsuki's cognitive thinking stopped, her face blank due to an over load of embarrassment.

"Hey Mai." A girl with long brown hair and a cute smile sat beside Mai.

"Oh hey Aoi. Prince charming at it again."

Aoi shrugged her shoulders and got out her lunch. She knew that this was second nature for Chie when confronted with a pretty girl.

"Ne, Chie you gonna eat your lunch or is it that you are staring at it." Nao chucked the crude comment at Chie; of course she caught it hands down.

"Why of course Nao. I really fancy a really cold but hot dessert right about now. So sweet and sticky." Chie winked at the still brain dead Natsuki. Nao fell over laughing at Natsuki's reaction and Mai as well as Aoi had a stern scowl on their faces, both giving off a killing aura. Chie noticing this sat down quickly and quietly.

"Um I was just joking guys, geez." Chie turned to Natsuki. "Hey sorry about my joke, hope I didn't offend you, unless you really li-"

"STOP right there Chie. I do not want to hear the end of that sentence. I am trying to eat."

"Alright alright."

Mai noticing that Natsuki is still was not moving waved her hand in front of her face. "Hey Natsuki...earth to Natsuki."

"Huh...what. What happened?" Natsuki had a very confused and blank look on her face.

"Well mutt, Chie over there" Nao pointed out Chie "was flirting with you and you exploded into one hell of a blush and became brain dead." Natsuki then scowled deeply at Chie, but being to tired she just turned back to her lunch and carried on eating.

* * *

The rest of lunch went passed pretty quickly for everyone as jokes and laughter were shared amongst the group, as well as small teasing and bickering. It was now the afternoon and the classes were starting and ending.

The last period for Natsuki's class was held by a teacher known as Midori; she preferred to be called by her first name in order to feel young,

"Alright class, I am sure you have all had a fun and exciting first day, meeting and greeting etc." She smiled to her class and continued her small speech. " As you all know this class is apart of your musical curriculum, so what I propose for you all to do is for you to be put into pairs and to create a small composition of your liking, ready and completed for next Monday. Easy enough for you guys."

The class looked fairly excited to show the extent of their talents, exception for a few, our midnight haired girl included.

"Now a lot of you are excited to be partnered up with your new acquired friends, but where is the fun in that. You are will have your names placed in this here hat and names will be pulled out at random."

The class all sunk at the realisation and statement from there teacher.

So the class all wrote their names down and placed their names in the hat. People were paired off leaving a couple people left.

"Natsuki Kruger. Natsuki Kruger you are to be paired off with..." Midori took out another piece of paper. "Shizuru Fujino".

Natsuki did a double take as she look baffled at the teacher and then at the red eyed demon that was going to make this so easy task hard as hell.

_Lord please save me..._

**Writer notes**

**Hey all, this is the latest chapter. Sorry if it was a bit slow and was not moving much. It was more of a filler chapter to get me going again. Sorry for the late update, had writers block. Hopefully next chapter will be more interesting.**

**Vio-otoku**


	7. What is this feeling

**Symphony of my heart chapter 6- what is this feeling**

"I can't believe this. I am stuck with that stuck up cow. Can my day get any better?" Natsuki carried on ranting to herself as she walked to a spare music classroom to meet a certain someone. While she was walking she remembered how she got into this mess to begin with, she could not have just been paired off with some hormonal boy, nope it had to be a girl that had no soul of any kind or according to Natsuki any way.

_Last Monday last period..._

"_Natsuki Kruger. Natsuki Kruger you are to be paired off with..." Midori took out another piece of paper. "Shizuru Fujino"._

_Natsuki did a double take as she look baffled at the teacher and then at the red eyed demon that was going to make this so easy task hard as hell._

_**Lord please save me...**_

_Those eyes they were laughing at her, she just knew it. Natsuki gritted her teeth and began to pack her things away, as the bell to signal the end of the day had just gone off._

_"Remember class, practice hard with your buddy or face penalties" Midori shouted this as she leaned against her desk, a large cat like grin spread across her face._

_"Kruger-han..." Shizuru stood patiently in front of Natsuki's desk. "Kruger-han...can you meet me in music room 16 this Friday. I wish to rehearse our piece." _

_Natsuki slowly raised her head to glare at the Fujino girl, and to her annoyance she just smiled back as oppose to running for the hills. "Practice...um I think I have got to do something really important that day. Sorry", _

_Shizuru merely continued to smile back. "I am sure that whatever you have planned kruger-han ca-"_

_"Natsuki. Not Kruger-han or san or chan, just Natsuki."_

_Shizuru raised her eyebrow in response and carried on with what she was saying. "As __I __was saying, whatever it is you have planned, I am sure you can re-schedule it so that we may practice properly and perform well. Natsuki." _

_Damn this girl. Does she not take no for an answer..._

_"Well Nat-su-ki, I am waiting"_

_Obviously not..._

_Shizuru stared down Natsuki and challenged her to go against her. Natsuki just carried on packing the rest of her things into her bag. She then stood her ground literally, by standing up and glaring at Shizuru head on. Some classmates could have sworn they saw lightning between them._

_"Fine BUT only if I get to pick the piece."_

_Shizuru contemplated and realised that this would be the only way to get around the stubborn girl. _

_Well now, how about I treat this little dog by treating her when she does something good._

_Shizuru smiled to herself as she imagined the girl in front with puppy ears and a tail._

_Adorable _

_"Fine Natsuki we can do that. What piece is it you would like to do?"_

_Natsuki contemplated for a while. "I would like to do 'What is this feeling' from the musical Wicked. I will sing Elphaba part as I am a mezzo-soprano and I believe that you are a soprano, so you can sing Galinda's part."_

_To say that Shizuru was surprised was an understatement at the choice of song._

_A musical that's song is a duet. Well she must have some vocal training of some kind then._

_"__Well I have no problem singing that, but I didn't think you were one for musicals. I guess the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' is true after all." Shizuru giggled softly behind her hand._

_"Yeah we-well, I think it fits the occasion and the lyrics sum up a lot of things."Natsuki then began to head for the door, just so that she could get away from the red eyed demon and go home._

_Shizuru shouted after Natsuki as she left the class room. "See you Friday grumpy Nat-su-ki" _

_Natsuki sprinted down the hall, her bangs covering her red stained face._

_Stupid Fujino..._

**_Present day_**

Natsuki opened the door to the music room and saw the brunette was sat at the piano waiting for her.

"I see you're prompt."

"Yes well you are late".

*Silence

Natsuki moved impatiently from foot to foot. "Can we just start this rehearsal so that I can go home?"

"Yes we may. I have the sheet music." Shizuru handed Natsuki her part and then proceeded to put the backing track into the CD player.

The music began and Shizuru began her spoken part and then Natsuki said her part.

_(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:_

_(spoken) My dear Father:_

Then they both sang in unison with perfect clarity.

_There's been some confusion_  
_Over rooming here at Shiz:_

They both carried on until they hit chorus.

**Shizuru** _Unusually and exceedingly peculiar_  
_And altogether quite impossible to describe:_

**Natsuki** _Blonde._

**Shizuru** _What is this feeling,_  
_So sudden and new?_

**Natsuki** _I felt the moment_  
_I laid eyes on you;_

**Shizuru** _My pulse is rushing;_

**Natsuki** _My head is reeling;_

**Shizuru** _My face is flushing;_

**Natsuki & Shizuru** _What is this feeling?_  
_Fervid as a flame,_  
_Does it have a name?_  
_Yes! Loathing_  
_Unadulterated loathing_

As both girls sang through the rest of the song Shizuru for once felt happiness of some sort; exhilaration from singing this song with this girl Natsuki. Shizuru turned to Natsuki as they we coming to their final verse of the song, and what she saw when she did almost knocked the wind out of her.

_Oh God! _

Shizuru being who she was did not stop singing from her surprise and own confusion as she laid eyes on Natsuki. The girl was shining when she sang, a soft smile gracing her features as she hit the notes perfectly. The girl not only sounded like an angel but looked like one, as the afternoons beams of sunlight sparkeled around her, basking her in a warm orange glow.

_She...She sounds beautiful. Wait...That's not what I am...wait...no..._

As they both sounded their last joint verse. Shizuru thought that the lyrics were ironic in a sense.

_loathing,_  
_Truly deeply loathing you_  
_loathing you_  
_My whole Life long!_

Shizruru's last thought before the song ended was...

_I far from loathe you Natsuki, but one thing I know is that I want to know what this new feeling is. I want to be your friend._

**Writers note**

**Hey all, been a while. Sorry about that, but this story has not died, but rather i have, metophorically speaking. My new courses are slowly killing me and any spare time i once had, so i can only post in holiday's. I will try and post another one of SOH and one chapter for HF if i have time. I really appreciate reviews, i read all and take into consideration what people have said. If i do not post this holiday, the next one will be at christmas, so sorry if you were looking forward to it. But any way this chapters listen to song is the musicals 'Wicked' 'What is this feeling'. One of the few musical songs i like really, except hairspray and chicargo. But hey. Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors. **

**Vio. R&R**


	8. What do I do? part 1

**WARNING PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ SOH CHAPTER SPECIAL, AS THAT WILL CLEAR SOME THINGS UP IN THIS CHAPTER THAT ARE MENTIONED! **

**sO NOW YOU HAVE READ THAT YOU CAN CARRY ON.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-What do I do? Part 1**

Days and weeks passed and soon it was near Christmas, meaning the annual charity concert was going to be held. This was an event where the best of the best were picked to showcase themselves; it was a great opportunity for networking and getting your face and talent known, as many company's attended the event. Two members, one girl and one boy, from each year were to be picked to perform, but before we come to this event let's relay what happened a couple of weeks ago.

One blue haired girl was sitting in her desk staring out a window as she thought back to her class performance with that red eyed devil. Surprisingly enough it had gone pretty well for herself and Fujino, even gaining a lot of praise, but this was not what was occupying the navy haired girls mind, no, it was something much more personal and well sort of embarrassing. After their class performances were completed the scheduled Halloween party came and rolled around. It was supposed to be just a typical party full of over excited teenagers having a good time, but Natsuki encountered something unexpected and just like snow it abruptly came and disappeared but still left its damage so to speak behind. A mysterious person had approached her and made her feel things she had never experienced before and she did not know what to do about it. It was if she were in a permanent haze, floating through lessons as she tried to deceiver who they were and what to do about it.

_Maybe I should talk to Mai, may be she'll know what to do. _

Across the room another soul was contemplating their decisions and what to do.

_Ara it has been nearly a month and a half and I still don't know how to proceed. I haven't talked to her a lot since then either, maybe I should see how she is doing at lunch. Um...yeah that sounds like a good idea Fujino. _

The curly haired vixen took a deep breath and tried to recall her conversation she had with her father, but she could not fully concentrate on that nor her teacher, but only the signing blue haired girl across the room, whose contorted face spoke volumes of what she was thinking and feeling.

_Oh Natsuki...what is it you are feeling behind that sea of emerald?_

Soon the bell rang to signal the end of third period and the beginning of lunch. Shizuru stood gracefully from her seat and made her way towards Natsuki, wiping her increasingly sweaty hands on the sides of her skirt.

_Remember stay calm._

"Ara Natsuki looks wrapped up in her thoughts, are thinking about someone?" a devilish grin spread across Shizuru's face as Natsuki's face abruptly exploded into blotches of red.

Natsuki quickly raised her head from her hand; eyes widened to that of sauces "what makes you think I am thinking of anyone!" Natsuki spluttered her arms waving about. Shizuru stepped back away from the extended limbs as to avoid any injuries.

"Well for one you kept sighing all through the lesson and now you are blushing so much that even cupid would be jealous. I was just wondering if you were okay and whether you needed someone to talk to."

Natsuki calmed down and was about to have an outburst against Shizuru's teases but then resigned after understanding that said girl was just worried about her.

"Thanks for asking Shizuru, but I am just fine and I don't need to talk to anybody."

"Oh I see, I'm sorry." Shizuru's shoulders slumped and she looked like she was about to cry."

"Wait your not gonna cry are you? I'm sorry okay we can talk okay." Natsuki grabbed the taller girl by her shoulders and tried to manoeuvre her head to see the red eyed girls face better.

"Re-really?"

"Really."

"Will Natsuki eat lunch with me then?"

"Yeah sure I'll eat lunch with you, just don't cry okay?" Shizuru grabbed Natsuki by the shoulders and squeezed her tightly as a sign of gratitude.

_I missed hugging you Natsuki_

"Hey come on now let go otherwise we're gonna miss lunch." Shizuru let go and quickly turned around, as a way to cover her ever growing blush.

_Baka baka baka. You do not just hug her on impulse. _

She continued to grab her surprisingly large bento and flask and walked out the class room with Natsuki in tow.

"Hey Shizuru slow down a bit will ya? I need to stop by Mai's class room to grab my lunch then we can go."

"Natsuki does not need to go to Mai for lunch; I have more than enough food for both of us." The statement was said lightly but with authority. Natsuki clamed up and quietly walked behind Shizuru.

_Someone rolled on the wrong side of bed today. Geez I swear she has bi-polar or something. This girl switches moods like an F1 driver shifts gears._

The girl made their towards the schools roof and proceeded to sit down near a railing. Shizuru placed her bento on the floor and undid the cloth covering it. The box was three tiers high; the bottom containing nothing but rice with sesame seeds sprinkled on top, the second containing tempura shrimp and pork dim sum; the third containing egg rolls and pickled vegetables. Natsuki was drooling at the food and could not wait to dig in. It looked good and it may even taste better than Mai's.

"Wow this looks great Shizuru. Did your parents make it?

Shizuru continued to unscrew her flask full of green tea and pass Natsuki a pair of chopsticks. "No Natsuki I made this myself with a little help from my mother."

"Oh right. Lucky for which ever guy marries you then." Natsuki dug in with gusto while Shizuru had a pained expression on her face.

_Well that hurt more than I thought. _

Shizuru placed her mask on, smile unchanging. "Why thank you Natsuki. I am sure you will make whomever you decide to spend the rest of your life with happy as well." Natsuki choked slightly on her rice.

"I don't plan on getting married."

"I never said that, I just said you would make someone very happy."

_I wish it were me though, wait what?_

"Right about that. Say Shizuru are you any good with y'know relationships and stuff like that?"

"Um it depends on the context but I can try to help I guess." Shizuru continued to sip at her green tea.

"Well you see...um...y'know the Halloween party we all went to?"

"Yes I recall that"

"Well I encountered someone but I don't who they are."

"Natsuki many people encounter people they have never met before, so your point being?"

Natsuki fidgeted under Shizuru's gaze. "Well you see I think um, whoever they were I may, y'know."

Shizuru raised her slim neatly plucked eyebrow. "Like what Nat-su-ki?" The air chilled.

"LIKE THEM!" Natsuki clamped her hands over her mouth and hid her bleached face behind her silky tresses.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey all sorry for this late and slightly unmoving chapter. I am just trying to get going again. On spring half term at moment. Sorry there was no initial christmas chapter, life got in the way as it normally does. So R&R please. Need insporation from you guys. P.s. hope everyone had a great christmas, new year, chinese new year and valentines day and upcoming white day in March.**

**CIAO VIO :)**


End file.
